Of Tea and Humiliation
by cgaussie
Summary: Eduardo finds a piece of his past and spends a moment remembering back when Frankie was small.


Of Tea and Humiliation

By: CG

Written: October 2006

Fandom: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Genre: General

Rating: K for everyone

Pairings: None

Warnings: None

Plot: Eduardo finds a piece of his past and spends a moment remembering back when Frankie was small.

Spoilers: None

Story Notes: I personally don't know if Eduardo and Wilt's creators were a girl and boy, it's just a guess. If I'm proved wrong by 'Good Wilt Hunting' then I'm proved wrong. Tis just a fanfic for fun.

He felt so naughty.

One rarely stole anything and got away with it within the walls of Foster's, but he had seen it hanging innocently in the breeze from the clothesline and before he knew what he was doing all what remained on the clothesline were the pegs. Hurrying up the stairs and bowling over anyone who got in his way he didn't stop until he'd leapt through the door to the bedroom which he shared with his three friends. Slamming the door and locking it, he heaved a sigh of relief as he leant against the wooden door.

After a few moments of silence and catching his breath he finally walked into the centre of the room and took a seat. In his possession now was something he thought he'd never see again. The purple dress had almost sent him into shock when he saw it on the clothesline, but here it was; once again in his grasp.

Oh, how he had missed this dress. It held so many deep, fond, well loved memories it was like meeting your best friend after a long time. Holding the fabric against himself he sighed, allowing his eyes to fall shut and he remembered...

"Eddie! Wilt!"

The little girl's voice rang through the air like a twinkling bell. The two Imaginaries whose name had been called out turned from what they were doing; chores. Wilt was cleaning one of the windows, the insanely tall ones but he easily reached with his stretching arm. Eduardo, being shorter was cleaning the bottom where most of the fingerprints clouded the view from outside.

"Heya Frankie!" Wilt greeted with his usual winning smile, "Just get out of school?" he asked, eyeing the backpack hanging off the little girl's shoulder.

"U-huh," Frankie nodded as she craned her head back to look up at the incredibly tall imaginary friend.

"You is having muchas homework?" Eduardo asked, tilting his head to look at the bag more properly. It was a pink My Tiny Horsey backpack, with a texta marker written across its side reading 'Francis Foster' in bright red.

"Naahh, I just gotta remember my times tables." she replied with a shrug, before jumping on the spot a few times. "I gots you two something!"

"Aw, really? You didn't have to!" Wilt grinned, slightly bashful at the prospect of getting something.

"Ooo! What is it?" Eduardo asked, managing to hold back from scooping the little girl into an Eduardo-hug of gratitude.

She dropped her bag onto the floor and began rummaging in it, and pulled out two pieces of paper. For a split second, Wilt's face twitched. Holding out the paper Frankie smiled, "Invitations!"

Well, bowl Eduardo over with a feather. Invitations! That only meant one thing. He let out a girly squeal of happiness as he took his (marked with a purple 'E' whilst Wilt's was a red 'W') and Wilt's hand appeared from above and scooped up his.

Frankie grinned even wider; "I shall expect you both in half hour." with that she ran off.

Eduardo couldn't keep the grin from his face as he carefully opened up the piece of paper which had been folded five times by the little girl and looked at the writing scrawled over the paper.

'To Edwardoo  
You r inveteb to atinb mi tee partee at 5.30qm  
Fancey dress  
Luv Francie'

There was even a crayon picture of him besides all the words. Eduardo made an 'awwww' sound as he re-read the childish writing, loving the spelling mistakes.

Meanwhile three feet above him Wilt was reading his. It read practically the same thing, except 'Edwardoo' had been replaced with 'Welt'. He didn't mind the spelling. It's what was being asked of him that got him so . . . not upset, just . . . worried.

Frankie threw tea parties once a week, and every week she would ask different friends to attend her tea parties. They were a lovely little event she held in the tea room, chairs picked out and tea and cookies all spread out for those attending. It was all rather girly, a little too girly for the ten foot tall basketball player. But what was even a bigger blow to his masculinity was the fact they had to dress up.

Not just normal dress up, as in a suit and tie. Oh no.

He had to wear that neon pink pleated mini-skirt, then had a purple ribbon tied around his middle, along with the multiple pieces of jewellery to accessorise his hand and wrist, even wearing make up! But even still he had to replace his comfy black sneakers with opened toed high heels. Don't forget the 'nail' polish to put over the pads of his fingers and toes either!

But what could he do? Wilt couldn't say no, especially to Madame Foster's little grand daughter. She had been so welcomed into the house once she found out about them - through finding Eduardo. Now she came around every day after school to spend time with the Imaginary friends, giving them something they hadn't had in years. A child to interact with. It meant the world to some of them who had been there for so long, to actually be able to play with a child again.

It came with ups and downs.

This was the only down Wilt could think of, but he never really saw it as that. Having to dress up and have a tea party really wasn't that big a deal. Besides, Frankie and Eduardo seemed to love it when the parties would happen. Eduardo especially, who would so easily slip into line and play the game for all it's worth. Heck, he even made his voice slightly higher so he'd sound a bit more feminine. It must be due to the fact that Eduardo was imagined by a little girl; he probably had spent many many years having tea parties, playing with dolls, doing hair, everything like that.

Wilt's thoughts were on the money. Eduardo and his own little girl had been such a pair. A big, burly Imaginary with ferocious fangs and horns had spent a lot of his spare time doing the little girl's hair, playing dolls, dress up, tea parties; anything girly, he has probably done it. And he loved every single second of it, and he loved thinking of it even now. Those were the best times he had shared with his creator, and now he could smile back at them and realise those were the best times of his life.

He never thought he could get to experience them again, especially so soon after he had found himself in Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. Frankie was everything a little girl could be, and with a little spunk included. She sassed back at Duchess, she played basketball with Wilt, Coco would lay eggs full of dolls for her, and she even allowed Eduardo to play with her hair from time to time. He loved her to pieces. Even more so for allowing him to dress up for their tea parties.

Eduardo's outfit was something to behold. Since he had no fingers and his wrists were too big for bangles, Frankie had found two bangles and had slipped them onto his horns one day. Those became his 'ear rings' for when he had to go to the tea parties. A large purple dress with flowing sleeves had been found in the donation charity bin, and it fit him rather well; after being let out a few inches. He also wore stockings. Bright, neon green stockings that had a fishnet cover over those. With the nightmarish colouring, he also wore blue shoes.

The both of them were laughed at, of course, by friends as they made their way down the hallways a good fifteen minutes later. Dressed from head (or horn) to foot (or tail) in such clothes always drew a lot of attention. Wilt just grinned and bared it whilst Eduardo looked a little more then hurt at the pointing and laughing. But finally they reached the tea room, which at this time was booked for their tea party. Wilt lifted his hand and knocked.

"Wilt! Eddie!" Frankie greeted happily as she pulled the door open. She was in her green dress she normally wore for photo day, bright green, very frilly, and she even had the bow tied in her hair.

"Hola Frankie!" Eduardo smiled down at her, before grabbing the hem of his dress and giving her a low curtsy. "Is a pleasure to be invited to your muy bueno tea party muchacha." he said lavishly in his thick Hispanic accent.

"Er, yeah! It's great, thanks!" Wilt added in his usual bouncy voice. Couldn't let Frankie down by saying how out of his comfort zone he was. Poor fella had almost tripped over himself in those heels several times on his short walk from their room to the tea room.

They poured tea for the other, conversing about the day's events; about the boys in Frankie's schools and how they treated her, how her homework was coming along (Wilt offered to help her with it, as usual), and the usual kind of stuff. Cookies were shared as well, they weren't Madame Foster's cookies but they were nice enough for Eduardo to vanquish many of them into the dark pit that was his stomach.

After an hour or two the door to the tea room finally opened and Wilt, along with Eduardo exited. Wilt carried the tray in his one hand as the two made their way back to their room. Wilt had of course offered to go to the dishes, but in no way would he be doing dishes in heels. Imagine the comments he'd get! So the two made a quick stop in their room to remove the gawdish and incredibly loud coloured clothing from their persons; deposited them down the laundry chute, and finally got their regular clothes back on.

"You know Ed, I gotta say I'm surprised at how easy you fit into tea time with Frankie." Wilt finally said as he was washing the teapot in the sink while Eduardo was drying the dainty cups in his massive hooves.

"Oh, is easy!" Eduardo smiled up at his tall friend, "She remind me of my little girl. She always had tea parties, and we play with dolls and all kinds of things like that." he held up a cup to examine it, making sure that there were no brown stains around the rim or bottom of it.

"Heh, that's way different from me." Wilt said as he set the teapot on the draining board. "My kid was all basketball, skating, all boy kinds of things." he grinned a bit, "Even if some of the things he did I didn't approve of. Throwing dirt clods at girls, for one."

"Naughty boy." Eduardo tsked as he began drying the teapot. "I hope he get in trouble for that."

"Oh he always did. The girls would run crying to their Mom's... or his, so yeah. He'd end up in trouble. Heh, little boys, huh? What can you do?" Wilt chuckled a bit.

"Si, si . . . they really mean it when they is saying little boys and little girls are muy different." Eduardo, finally having dried the teapot put it back into the cupboard it belonged to. He stood up and smirked at Wilt, "I am thinking if our kids knew each other your little boy would have made my little girl upset every other day."

Wilt had to smirk at that, putting his hand to his waist. "Aw c'mon, I was a pretty good role model for him! I told him not to be too naughty after all. But still, boys have to be boys!"

"And girls have to be girls." Eduardo added.

Eduardo opened his eyes and stared down at the purple dress still held tightly in his hooves. Yes, the dress really did mean far much more then anyone (human or imaginary) could ever understand. He got to know Wilt more while he wore it, Frankie allowed him to play tea party just like he did when he was with his own little girl, and all the memories that it held. Oh yes. He will most definitely be holding onto this.

Getting to his feet Eduardo quickly folded it, and then made his way over to the toy chest sat by itself in the corner. Pushing the lid open he moved his beanie baggies and stuffed the dress down at the bottom of the chest; before once again rearranging the toys back into their proper place and shut the lid.

THE END


End file.
